Danica Rosedain
Danica Rosedain, also known as Cowgirl, was a tribute in the 2nd Pain Games. She had a really hard life in District 10 for a 16 year old, because right after her sister Aven Rosedain died, her cruel mother made her do Aven's job at the cattle farm while Danica was still greving. Looks Danica looked much like Aven, who 'had pale-ish skin (that suits her) deep blue eyes, and dark wavy hair' but Danica was much tanner, her hair was a lot straighter, and her eyes were light blue. Reaping Danica did not voulenteer, and she suspects that the reaping was rigged this year, because so many siblings or relatives of the tributes last year went in this year, including herself. She didn't cry at all, she remained emotionless on the platform, and when people came to visit her, the only emotion that she showed them was that she was mad at the Capitol. Chariots District 10's designer didn't design anything for them, yet again, and so this year, instead of being in the normal, boring cowgirl/boy getup, they wore nothing at all, which got them 12th place. Training Danica got an amazing 9 in training, which kind of make up for the whole Chariot Ride fiasco. She was really happy about that, mainly because it was even better then several of the Careers. Interviews Here is a clip from Panem TV, showing Danica's interview. Now for the female tribute from District 10... Danica Rosedain!!! Danica: Hello Caeser: Wow you look just like your sister... Very pretty! Danica: Thats what they all say! (laughs from crowd) Caeser: Just like your sister then! Now tell me something about this "BIG" alliance that has been floating around. Do you have something to do with it? Danica: Yes, I helped to set it up! It includes the tributes from District 5, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 11! Caeser: Wow! Thats a pretty big alliance. Danica: Yes thats what I'm afraid of. I think that the Gamemakers might kill most of us off in the bloodbath.... Caeser: Well I wish you the best of luck Danica Rosedain!!! Also from District 10 is.... Pain Games 2nd Pain Games 2nd Pain Games During the bloodbath, Danica ran over to the Cornucopia and picked out a Knife and a Blowgun. She then shot Rose Juna Ice in the neck with her blowgun and ran to meet up with her alliance. Danica was part of "The Alliance", which was a huge alliance formed by Danica Rosedain, Mollianne Westmore, Luke de Winter, Michael, Lily Williams, Louise Woodrew and Nick Turner. Ryan Bransfield was suppossed to be a part of this alliance as well, but he got attacked by the District 1 tributes and wouldn't let Danica save him. On the third day, Danica and Nick broke away from the big alliance an set out on their own. They didn't talk to eachother at all and the audience was prepared for one of them to sever the alliance. They were walking around and all of a suden saw Nayl , Excel and Cariettum riding horses and preparing to attack their former ally Mollianne. Danica shot Nayl in the neck in the neck with her blowgun, and Nick jumped up to tackle excel but he helf up his sword and Nick fell onto it. He didn't die but he was in extreme pain, and Mollaine saw that they would be good allies so she re-joined them. The next day Mollaine hears the volcano rumble and so she awkakens Nick and Danica. Nick had gotten some sponsor medicine in the night so his leg was better but it was still wounded. Eventually Mollaine and Danica break into a run and Nick falls behind. Danica had a theory that the lava won't flow onto the beach and so she encourages Nick to just reach the beach, where she is already standing. All of a suden Mollaine falls to the ground with a knife in her back and Cariettum is grinning behind her. Cariettum throws another knife and it hits Nick in the stomach just as the lava reaches him. Danica, outraged, throws 3 knives at Catiettum and all three find different parts of her body. On the sixth day, there are only three tributes left; Michael, Excel and Danica. Danica has no idea where either of them are so she just slowly walks toward the Cornuopia. A monkey that closely resembles Mollaine jumps out of the bushes and Danica screams, making it scream along with her. Danica realized that the others would find her because of that scream and so she waited. Michael came along first and Danica threw a knife in his heart, but she missed and it just lodged itself in his shoulder. He rushed at her with his sword but the seond before it would have killed her she plunged a knife into his heart. Excel appeared out of nowhere and clapped slowly. "Very good. Now it's just you and me, cowgirl." He said. Danica, outraged that some puny 12 year old was treating her like a little kid, said "My name is Danica." and ran at him with Michael's sword. Excel dodged and slashed at Danica's head with two swords but Danica managed to block them with one. Excel headbutted her, making her nose bleed, and then came at her, trying to drive both of his swords through her chest. Right before he could though, Danica got out three different knives and threw them at him with amazing accuracy. One in the eye, one in the shoulder and one in the knee. Excel screamed in pain, and Danica prepared to drive the sword straight into his stomach. Just then, the Mollaine mutt screached. A water mutt was trying to drown it. Danica tried to ignore it but it was impossible because it sounded just like Molliane. She ran down and yanked the Mollaine Mutt away from the Water Mutt and all of a sudden Excel's screaming stopped, and it was replaed by her own. His swords were lodged in her shoulder blades. The Mollaine Mutt jumped onto her chest, kissed her and slit her throat. 3rd Pain Games Danica was one of the 3 tributes that were brought back to life to participate in the 3rd Pain Games, along with Cirena Staford and Ford Dryden. Her arch-enemy, Excel Rose, volunteered to be in the games again over his hatred towards the District 1 tributes. Aftermath Trivia *Danica was Aven's sister, and when Aven died she was furious *After her sister died in the first pain games she had to take over her sister's job at the ranch as well as her own. *When she was reaped, she didn't cry. Instead she was furious because she knew she had been reaped on purpose *She had held a grudge against Cariettum Downstreet, because she was the District 1 female and the district 1 female from the 1st Pain Games, Kezaiah Bianca, killed her sister Aven. *The Rosedain Family has become very mad at District 1 because every year so far a tribute from 1 has killed their children. *She had 4 kills, and 3 of them were Careers, Cariettum, Nayl and Rose. 1 from each district. Category:Characters Category:Tribute Category:District 10 Category:2nd Pain Games